


I Owe You

by ShadowHuntFeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Tumblr Prompt, Alec doesn't know Magnus, Alternate Universe, Clary gets Alec to bring Magnus food, Clary works at Taki's, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec AU Tumblr Prompt, Malec Tumblr Prompt, Sizzy - Freeform, Taki's, Tumblr Prompt, Two pretty people get stuck in an elevator together, game night AU, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: Tumblr prompt: AU where Magnus pushes all the buttons in the elevator, trapping Alec.As of now I have no beta, so sorry if there are any mistakes. If there are, please let me know!Hope you enjoy this!If you like it, tell me on twitter @shadowhuntfeed





	

 

 **Alec POV:**  
“Okay Izzy, yeah yeah I'll pick up the food, jeez.” Alec spoke into his phone.

  
“Thanks Alec. I owe you.” Croaked his sister, Isabelle.

  
“Bye. Love you.”

  
“Love you too.” She squeaked, making Alec giggle.

  
Alec hung up the phone and continued on the route to their favorite diner, Taki’s. His sister, Isabelle, had laryngitis and didn't feel like attempting to talk.

The walk was fairly short, so he wasn't to fatigued when he arrived there. 

He walked into the diner, bells jingling overhead.  
“Hey Clary.” Alec said to the Redhead at the counter. She was one of his best friends, although he would never admit it.

  
“Heya Alec!” Clary enthused, running out from behind the counter to give the freakishly tall man a hug.

Clary continued,” Three Taki’s burgers, 2 Cokes, 3 orders of waffle fries-” The phone started to ring so she picked it up. All Alec could hear was “Yes Magnus— I KNOW! — Mags, I wish I could help but— okay yeah, I'll figure something out-—”

  
“The food will be out shortly.” She mouthed to Alec with a smile.

  
Once Clary hung up with the person called Magnus, Clary groans, “I need to figure out how to get mom to let me leave to bring Magnus his food—hey wait a minute. Magnus lives in Izzy’s building! Do you think you can bring this to him for me? I'll owe you. 

Alec retorted,”If I had a dollar for every time someone said I owe you.”  
“Please?” Begged Clary”  
“Fine.” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

  
They both turned to look when Luke called Alec’s order out from the back. Clary rushed it to him, and he went to get his wallet, but she said,” My treat.”  
“Thanks!” Said Alec.

  
**Magnus POV:**  
Magnus somehow trusted Clary when she said she'd handle it. So he was currently sitting in the lobby of the apparent building he called home, waiting for her. About fifteen minutes after he got off the phone with Clary, a gorgeous man walks in. And I mean GORE-GEOUS. Perfect jawline. Piercing hazel eyes. Five o'clock shadow. Magnus decides he must get to know this handsome fellow. _What matters more: food or love?_ He thinks.  
_Love_.

  
Magnus notices the man has food bags. God he is literally an angel. He's probably taken… bringing groceries to his family. He decides to try anyway. Magnus quits staring only to get up from his seat on a lobby bench to dart in front of the angel, into the elevator. His shoes skid, which shocks the angel out of looking at the ground.

  
_Oh god. He's looking at my teeth. Is there something in them? Whatever._  
When the doors close, and the man pushes a button, Magnus rushes towards the panel, pushing every single numbered button. _There are 35 floors._

  
**Alec POV:**

  
Alec is currently stuck in an elevator with a beautiful man, when he's supposed to bring food to someone named Magnus on the 16th floor, and then bring the rest of the food to Izzy and her current boyfriend Simon.

  
The pretty man winks, then says, “So, tell me about yourself!”

  
Alec stutters,” I—I have to erm um— bring food to um— people.”

  
“Well, I'm sure the um people can wait darling.”

  
“I don't even know who um people is!”

  
“Pardon?  
“Sorry, I'm out of line. I'm supposed to bring this bag from taki’s to someone named Magnus on the 16th floor—”Alec hears the man across from him snort”—why, do you know him?”

  
The other man says, “ yeah, I've heard of him. Well, I guess we're gonna be here a while.” He slides down to sit on the floor of the elevator, and the other man does the same.

  
**Magnus POV :**

  
Magnus and the man talk for a while. He hooks at the panel. _Floor 16. Dammit we're at my floor._ Magnus says, “so, what's your name darling?”  
“Alec.” He shares with a smile.  
Magnus says,” I presume that's short for Alexander?”  
Alec coughs.”uh, yeah. What's your name?”

  
“Magnus.” He adds with a coy smile.  
Alec gasps, covering his mouth. “You're Magnus?”  
“That's what I said.”  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”  
Alec reaches next to him, handing Magnus his bag of food.  
The doors open for the 16th time, and Magnus says,”well this is me. Adios Handsome.”

  
**Alec POV:**

  
“Wait Mags, um Magnus!” Magnus turns to face him, while keeping his arm between the doors to prevent them from closing. “If you're not doing anything, you're welcome to join my sister, her boyfriend and I for dinner.” Alec says shyly.  
“I'd love that.” Says Magnus, grabbing Alec's hand for reassurance. Strangely Alec doesn't feel inclined to pull away. But really, would Alec ever pull away from Magnus? The answer is Never.

  
This is how Alec ended up spending his Friday night. Instead of spending another lonely night in his room, he spent it playing Clue and eating cookie dough ice cream with Isabelle, Simon, and most importantly, Magnus. He wasn't sure what he and Magnus were _. Acquaintances? Friends? More than friends?_

Alec didn't care right now. All he knew is he was _never_ gonna be without Magnus in his life again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I might continue this. #NeverElevatorSaga in the comments if you want more!


End file.
